Alzheimer's disease-(AD) is a progressive disease resulting in senile dementia. See generally Selkoe, TINS 16:403 (1993); Hardy et al., WO 92/13069; Selkoe, J. Neuropathol. Exp. Neurol. 53:438 (1994); Duff et al., Nature 373:476 (1995); Games et al., Nature 373:523 (1995). Broadly speaking, the disease falls into two categories: late onset, which occurs in old age (65+ years) and early onset, which develops well before the senile period, i.e., between 35 and 60 years. In both types of disease, the pathology is the same but the abnormalities tend to be more severe and widespread in cases beginning at an earlier age. The disease is characterized by at least two types of lesions in the brain, neurofibrillary tangles and senile plaques.
Neurofibrillary tangles are intracellular deposits of microtubule associated tau protein consisting of two filaments twisted about each other in pairs. Senile plaques (i.e., amyloid plaques) are areas of disorganized neuropil up to 150 μm across with extracellular amyloid deposits at the center which are visible by microscopic analysis of sections of brain tissue. The accumulation of amyloid plaques within the brain is also associated with Down's syndrome and other cognitive disorders.
The principal constituent of the plaques is a peptide termed Aβ or β-amyloid peptide. Aβ peptide is a 4-kDa internal fragment of 39-43 amino acids of a larger transmembrane glycoprotein named protein termed amyloid precursor protein (APP). As a result of proteolytic processing of APP by different secretase enzymes, Aβ is primarily found in both a short form, 40 amino acids in length, and a long form, ranging from 42-43 amino acids in length. Part of the hydrophobic transmembrane domain of APP is found at the carboxy end of Aβ, and may account for the ability of Aβ to aggregate into plaques, particularly in the case of the long form. Accumulation of amyloid plaques in the brain eventually leads to neuronal cell death. The physical symptoms associated with this type of neural deterioration characterize Alzheimer's disease.
Several mutations within the APP protein have been correlated with the presence of Alzheimer's disease. See, e.g., Goate et al., Nature 349:704) (1991) (valine717 to isoleucine); Chartier Harlan et al. Nature 353:844 (1991)) (valine717 to glycine); Murrell et al., Science 254:97 (1991) (valine717 to phenylalanine); Mullan et al., Nature Genet. 1:345 (1992) (a double mutation changing lysine595-methionine596 to asparagine595-leucine596). Such mutations are thought to cause Alzheimer's disease by increased or altered processing of APP to Aβ, particularly processing of APP to increased amounts of the long form of Aβ (i.e., Aβ1-42 and Aβ1-43). Mutations in other genes, such as the presenilin genes, PS1 and PS2, are thought indirectly to affect processing of APP to generate increased amounts of long form Aβ (see Hardy, TINS 20: 154 (1997)).
Mouse models have been used successfully to determine the significance of amyloid plaques in Alzheimer's (Games et al., supra, Johnson-Wood et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 94:1550 (1997)). In particular, when PDAPP transgenic mice, (which express a mutant form of human APP and develop Alzheimer's disease at a young age), are injected with the long form of Aβ, they display both a decrease in the progression of Alzheimer's and an increase in antibody titers to the Aβ peptide (Schenk et al., Nature 400, 173 (1999)). The observations discussed above indicate that Aβ, particularly in its long form, is a causative element in Alzheimer's disease.
McMichael, EP 526,511, proposes administration of homeopathic dosages (less than or equal to 10−2 mg/day) of Aβ to patients with preestablished AD. In a typical human with about 5 liters of plasma, even the upper limit of this dosage would be expected to generate a concentration of no more than 2 pg/ml. The normal concentration of Aβ in human plasma is typically in the range of 50-200 pg/ml (Seubert et al., Nature 359:325 (1992)). Because EP 526,511's proposed dosage would barely alter the level of endogenous circulating Aβ and because EP 526,511 does not recommend use of an adjuvant, as an immunostimulant, it seems implausible that any therapeutic benefit would result.
Accordingly, there exists the need for new therapies and reagents for the treatment of Alzheimer's disease, in particular, therapies and reagents capable of effecting a therapeutic benefit at physiologic (e.g., non-toxic) doses.